Sister is Disaster
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Seijuurou tak pernah ingin punya adik perempuan. /"Tapi Satsuki, kenapa harus homo? Kenapa kamu gak mikir Kakak aseksual atau apapun itu?"/Satsuki tersenyum cerah. "Habisnya kakak ganteng."/"Apa?"/"Tujuh puluh persen cowok ganteng itu gay."/"Teori dari mana itu?"/"Aku," jawab Satsuki ceria./ Seijuurou dan Satsuki. Contains BL.


Seijuurou tak pernah ingin punya adik perempuan.

.

.

.

Kata orang, Seijuurou beruntung sekali punya adik cantik dan baik macam Akashi Satsuki. Kata Seijuurou dalam hati, itu _bullshit_ sekali.

Satsuki adalah malapetaka bagi Seijuurou semenjak ia dilahirkan. Ia licik, pintar mengambil kesempatan, dan bermuka dua. Seijuurou merasa jadi objek penderita di rumahnya sendiri.

"KAK SEIIIIII! KAK SEIIII!"

Insiden pertama terjadi saat Seijuurou berumur 10 tahun. Ia punya banyak sekali tugas dari gurunya. Belum lagi guru-guru yang disewa ayahnya untuk mengajari Seijuurou bermain biola dan piano, belajar bahasa Perancis dan Jerman dan bahkan bahasa Zimbabwe sudah berjejer di depan pintu masuk. Seijuurou stres usia dini. Ia menghela napas, berpikir untuk pura-pura sakit sehari saja, dan pada saat itulah Satsuki tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"KAK SEIIIIII! AYO MAIN SAMA SATSUKI!"

Seijuurou menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. "Gak bisa Satsuki. Hari ini gak bisa," katanya lelah.

Satsuki memajukan bibirnya, "IHHH TAPI SATSUKI MAU MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAAAK!"

Akashi Satsuki. Delapan tahun. Punya suara bak petir membelah langit.

Seijuurou menyungingkan senyum minta maaf sementara telinganya berdenging. "Maaf Satsuki sayang, hari ini kakak Sei gak bisa."

"GAK MAUUUUUU! POKOKNYA KAK SEI HARUS MAIN SAMA SATSUKIII!"

"Kakak capek, Satsuki."

"SATSUKI GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAK SEI HARUS MAIN SAMA SATSUKI!"

Kening mengerut, bibir mengatup. Seijuurou gatal sekali ingin membungkam bibir Satsuki dengan bibirny—

(hus. Salah ketik)

"Satsuki, denger deh." Seijuurou mencoba untuk bersabar. "Kakak banyak pr. Trus les juga. Satsuki ngerti kan? Hari ini kakak sibuk."

"TAPI SATSUKI ENGGAK SIBUK KAKAAAAK!"

Malaikat membisikinya _,_ _Sabarlah Akashi Seijuurou_.

Seijuurou mengelus puncak kepala Satsuki dengan lembut, "Ini bukan masalah kamu gak sibuk atau enggak, yang jelas hari ini kakak sibuk banget. Satsuki coba ngertiin kondisi kakak—"

"TAPI SATSUKI MAU MAIN SAMA KAAKAAAAAAK HUHUHUHUHUHU ..." Satsuki merengek. Ia memukul-mukul lengan Seijuurou sambil menangis.

"Satsuki sayang ..." Seijuurou gelagapan.

Satsuki makin liar. Ia menarik kaus yang dikenakan Seijuurou sampai robek. Seijuurou syok, tak menyangka adiknya seganas ini. "KAK SEI NGERTIIN DONG KONDISI SATSUKI! SATSUKI CUMA MAU MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAK UHUHUHUHU ..."

"Satsuki, kan kakak udah bilang—"

"UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUUU SATSUKI MAU MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAK!"

"Satsuki, diem dul—"

"SATSUKI KAN JARANG BANGET MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAK!"

"Tapi Satsuki—"

"KAKAK GITU DEH SAMA SATSUKIIII!"

"Enggak gitu—"

"KAK SEI GAK SAYANG SATSUKI LAGI UHUHUHUUUUU ..."

"Astaga Satsuki—"

"SATSUKI POKOKNYA MAU MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAAK! SATSU—"

"SATSUKI, DIEM!"

Seijuurou berteriak, Satsuki mengerjap. Kamar Seijuurou mendadak hening.

"Eh ..."

Satsuki masih diam. Matanya membola karena terkejut. Sepuluh detik berikutnya, mata Satsuki berkaca-kaca.

Seijuurou menelan ludah. "... Satsuk—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAK SEIII NGEBENTAK SATSUKIIIIII! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUUUU!"

Telinga Seijuurou berdenging parah.

"Sa-Satsuki ..."

"HUHUHUHUUHU HIKS HIKS HIKS KAK SEI JAHAAAAAAT! SATSUKI SALAH APA EMANGNYAAA?! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUU ..."

Dan saat itulah ayahnya datang.

Tangisan Satsuki berhenti. Seijuurou membeku. Ia menatap Satsuki dan sang ayah bergantian, menggigit bibir, dan berkata, "Jadi begini, Ayah. Tadi—"

"KAK SEIJUUROU NGEBENTAK SATSUKI AYAAAAAAH! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUUU PADAHAL SATSUKI CUMA MAU MAIN SAMA KAKAAAAK ..." Satsuki berlari ke arah Masaomi, kemudian memeluk ayahnya itu dengan erat. "HIKS HIKS AYAAAH UHUHUHUHUHUU ..."

Seijuurou melotot. "Ayah, dengerin Sei—"

"Seijuurou." Suara berat Masaomi membuat Akashi _menegang_.

(Psst. Kalimatnya ambigu.)

"I-iya, Ayah?"

"Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

"Tap-tapi Ayah," Seijuurou berusaha untuk protes. "Satsuki yang—"

"Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

"Ayah jangan langsung nyimpulin—"

"Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

"Ayah gak tau si—"

"Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

"Ayahanda." Bocah sepuluh tahun itu menunduk. "Sei tau Sei salah udah ngebentak Satsuki. Tapi itu juga gara-gara Satsuki maksa Sei buat—"

"Seijuurou." Suara berat Masaomi membuat Akashi _menegang_.

(Psst. Kalimatnya ambigu. Dan sudah diulang dua kali.)

Seijuurou menatap ayahnya.

"Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

Pikiran Seijuurou kosong.

Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu.

— _Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mengayomi adikmu._

— _adikmu_

— _mu._

 _And our Seijuurou had brainwashed at that time._

Di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, Seijuurou membawa salah seorang temannya ke rumah. Namanya Midorima Shintarou, seorang laki-laki berkacamata, tidak lebih pintar dari Seijuurou, tapi _lebih tinggi_ darinya. Mereka bermaksud untuk berdiskusi mengenai ini dan itu dan mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Satsuki melihati mereka dengan intens dari pintu masuk sampai di depan pintu kamar Seijuurou.

Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya.

Dua hari berikutnya, Seijuurou membawa teman lain ke rumah. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap, sangat bodoh tapi _lebih tinggi_ darinya. Aomine sedang depresi berat gara-gara majalah kesayangannya disita sang ibunda gara-gara nilainya anjlok gara-gara ia terlalu peduli pada Mai-chan ketimbang matematika-san gara-gara Mai-chan sangat seksi gara-gara memakai bikini super terbuka gara-gara permintaan pasar. Makanya, demi mendapatkan Mai-channya kembali laki-laki berkulit gelap itu meminta Seijuurou mengajarinya.

Seijuurou, dengan _kebaikan hatinya_ menyanggupi permintaan Aomine dengan syarat pemuda itu harus berlutut mencium kakinya di tengah lapang sepulang sekolah. Aomine Daiki sudah terlanjur kehilangan harga diri sehingga ia langsung melakukan hal yang diminta Seijuurou tanpa keberatan.

Satsuki yang membuka pintu rumah, menyeringai aneh sampai Seijuurou dan Aomine menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah. Ada yang salah dengan adiknya.

Keesokan harinya, teman Seijuurou yang lain datang. Namanya Nash Gold Jr., seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Amerika yang tak lebih bermartabat darinya, tapi _lebih tinggi_ darinya. Ia bermaksud mengajak Seijuurou bermain game dan Seijuurou yang sedang tertekan mengiyakannya.

Satsuki meringis, mengawasi Nash melenggang masuk ke kamar Seijuurou dengan muka merah.

Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah. Ada yang _benar-benar_ salah dengan adiknya.

Suatu hari, Satsuki mampir ke kamarnya. Ia bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum aneh, "Kak, kakak _pitcher_ atau _catcher_ sih?"

Seijuurou sudah bosan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia duduk di meja belajar, menatap Satsuki yang memainkan tabletnya dengan bingung.

 _Maksudnya dalam permainan_ baseball _?_ tanya Seijuurou dalam hati.

"Kayaknya _catcher_ ," jawab Seijuurou, _karena yang mengontrol keberhasilan pertandingan adalah_ catcher, lanjut Seijuurou dalam hati.

Wajah Satsuki memerah. "Oh. Udah Satsuki duga."

"Hah?"

"Kalau Kak Midorin?"

 _Ia punya lemparan yang bagus_ , pikir Seijuurou. " _Pitcher_."

"Kalau Kak Daiki?"

" _Pitcher_." _Karena ia punya tenaga yang besar._

"Kalau Kakak bule itu?"

"Nash?" Tanya Seijuurou. "Aku pikir, _pitcher_." _Karena ia punya teknik yang bagus_.

Ekspresi di wajah Satsuki makin aneh. "Oh. Udah Satsuki duga," katanya sambil terkikik.

"Udah Satsuki duga apanya?" ulang Seijuurou, makin merasa heran.

Satsuki mengabaikan pertanyaan Seijuurou. Matanya masih menatap layar tablet, sementara ia bertanya lagi, "Kakak pilih siapa diantara Kak Midorin, Kak Daiki sama Kak Nash? Siapa yang paling bisa _memuaskan_ Kak Sei?"

Entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Satsuki padanya. "Memuaskan ... gimana maksudnya?"

"Yaaaa tentu aja buat jadi partner Kakak!"

"Partner _baseball_?"

Kini giliran kening Satsuki yang mengerut. "Kok _baseball_ sih, Kak? Yang Satsuki maksud itu, gini loooh, buat jadi kekasih Kak Sei."

"Ke—KEKASIH?" mata Seijuurou melotot. "Kok ... kamu ngomong apa sih Satsuki?!" Seijuurou sejenak kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menghampiri Satsuki, merampas tablet yang dipegangnya, lalu menatap layar. Satsuki sedang membaca beberapa situs di _web browser_.

 **Sepuluh Tanda Kakakmu** _ **Gay**_

Atau,

 **Kenali Posisimu,** _ **Catcher or Pitcher**_ **?**

Atau,

 **Kakakmu Membawa Seorang Pria Ganteng ke Rumah? Waspadalah, Bisa Jadi dia** _ **Gay**_

Seijuurou nyaris membanting tabletnya. "SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI HOMO, ADIKKU YANG 'MANIS'?!"

Satsuki tak sedikit pun gentar dengan teriakan Seijuurou, padahal ia biasanya langsung menangis di tempat.

"Yaaaa, habisnya Kak Sei udah tujuh belas tahun tapi belum pernah pacaran sama cewek. Jadinya Satsuki pikir ada yang salah sama orientasi seksual Kak Sei."

Rasanya Seijuurou jadi ingin mencekik Satsuki sampai tewas. Dulu, saat membaca berita di tv soal kasus kakak yang membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan kejam, Seijuurou berpikir itu bodoh sekali.

Sekarang, Seijuurou merasa empati pada sang kakak.

"Tapi Satsuki," Seijuurou menarik napas, mencoba menetralisir amarahnya, "Kenapa harus homo? Kenapa kamu gak mikir Kakak aseksual atau apapun itu?"

Satsuki tersenyum cerah.

"Habisnya kakak ganteng."

"Apa?"

"Tujuh puluh persen cowok ganteng itu _gay_."

"Teori dari mana itu?"

"Aku," jawab Satsuki ceria. "Dan lagi, Kak Sei bawa-bawa cowok ganteng ke rumah. Tempo hari Satsuki denger loh, suara aneh dari kamar Kak Sei."

Seijuurou memutar mata, "Kamu bicara apa sih."

"Satsuki ngedenger suara desahan _'Ah ah ah ah'_ pas Kak Nash di kamar Kak Sei."

Seijuurou tersedak. Desahan? _**Dafuq**_. "Kakak lagi main _game_ sama Nash. Suara itu bukan desahan, Satsuki-sayang. Kakak lagi bergulat sengit sama monster level tinggi, dan itu susah, makanya kakak refleks bilang _'ah, ah, ah,_ '"

Satsuki menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya yang menyebalkan di mata Seijuurou, "Terus apa coba alesan kakak pas Kak Midorin dateng terus pas Satsuki nguping, Satsuki ngedenger kakak bilang, _'uuh,_ feels good _, Midorima. Uuuh aaaah ...'_ "

"Kakak keseleo waktu itu, terus Midorima mijet kakak. Pijetannya enak, makanya kakak bilang gitu."

Satsuki masih menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya, "Nah, kakak jangan bohong deh. Pas Kak Daiki di kamar Kak Sei kemarin-kemarin, Satsuki gak sengaja ngedenger kakak bilang, _'_ Faster _Aomine, uuuuh, aku gak tahan lagi'_ "

Seijuurou mengernyit, merasa ia tak berkata seperti yang dituduhkan Satsuki. "Mungkin itu pas Aomine ngerjain soal yang dikasih kakak tapi lama makanya kakak bilang begitu."

"Hmph," Satsuki memalingkan muka. "Satsuki bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi segampang itu."

Seijuurou mendesah frustasi. "Itu kebenarannya, Satsuki."

Satsuki menggeleng, "Gak. Kakak bohong. Kenapa kakak gak jujur aja sama Satsuki?"

"Satsuki," Seijuurou mendesah berat, "Kamu masa lebih percaya situs web daripada omongan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Karena Kak Sei gak bisa dipercaya."

"Che. Adik sialan."

Masaomi lewat kamarnya disaat yang tak tidak tepat. Ia mendengar Seijuurou mengumpati adiknya. Raut wajahnya tak senang.

Seijuurou," tegurnya. Suara berat Masaomi membuat Akashi _menegang_.

(Psst. Sudah diulang tiga kali.)

Seijuurou menatap ayahnya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Masaomi, dan serius demi Tuhan, Seijuurou tak mau mendengarnya.

Seijuurou tak sempat menutup telinganya saat Masaomi berkata, "Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

Pikiran Seijuurou mendadak kosong.

 _Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mengayomi adikmu._

— _adikmu_

— _mu._

 _And our Seijuurou had brainwashed, again._

Di lain waktu, Seijuurou membawa teman lain. Kuroko Tetsuya, _**lebih pendek**_ darinya. Seijuurou mendapati Satsuki melihat mereka dari tangga.

Oh tidak.

Begitu Kuroko pulang, Satsuki langsung menghadapnya.

"KAK SEIII KAAAAAK SEIII!'

Seijuurou menutup telinga.

Wajah Satsuki antusias. "Tadi itu ... siapa?"

Seijuurou menjawab enggan, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Satsuki memasang senyum paling indah. "Kak Tetsu itu—"

"Bukan pacarku, demi Tuhan." Seijuurou memotong ucapan Satsuki.

Sang adik terdiam sebentar. "Tau kok."

"Tau?"

"Yaaa habisnya Kak Tetsu ganteng banget. Masa dia _gay_ sih."

"Kok?" Seijuurou terheran-heran. "Terakhir kali kamu bilang tujuh puluh persen cowok ganteng itu _gay_."

"Itu khusus buat kakak."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ANJIR."

Masaomi muncul entah darimana. Seijuurou kalang kabut.

 _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Oh damn you_ Satsuk—

"Seijuurou," kata sang ayah. Suara berat Masaomi membuat Akashi _menegang_. "Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu."

Pikiran Seijuurou kosong.

 _Kamu itu kakak. Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _Kamu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mu harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _harusnya bisa mengayomi adikmu._

— _mengayomi adikmu._

— _adikmu_

— _mu._

 _And our Seijuurou had brainwashed again, three times._


End file.
